1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-guide plate and a display apparatus having the light-guide plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-guide plate used for a display apparatus and a display apparatus having the light-guide plate, which is capable of improving an image display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is typically thinner and lighter than a cathode ray tube apparatus (CRT) or a plasma display panel (PDP). In addition, the LCD apparatus typically has a lower driving voltage and lower power consumption than the CRT or the PDP.
An LCD panel displaying an image does not generate light by itself. Thus, the LCD panel is typically implemented in combination with a backlight assembly providing the LCD panel with light.
The backlight assembly employed in a notebook computer or a monitor includes a lamp generating light, a light-guide plate guiding the light generated by the lamp toward the liquid crystal panel and optical sheets, such as a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, etc. A prism light-guide plate including a plurality of triangular prism patterns formed on upper and lower surfaces thereof may be used in place of a number of the optical sheets.
However, in a backlight assembly using the prism light-guide plate, a viewing angle may be narrowed as compared to a backlight assembly using the optical sheets since the prism light-guide plate emits light substantially perpendicular to an upper surface of the prism light-guide plate.